The chalenge
by Mellianna
Summary: Les nouvelles aventures des jumeaux Weasley et de leurs ami e s, lors de leur sixième année. Lorsque survient, le tournoi des trois sorciers, avec l'arrivée de Dumstrang et BeauBâton. Que leurs arrivera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Point de vue des Jumeaux :

_Les jumeaux se trouvaient tranquillement installés sur leurs lits._

_Ils étaient entrain de discuter d'une nouvelle blague à exécuter avec leur meilleur ami, Lee JORDAN pour leur nouvelle année._

Fred, George ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre ! Et n'oubliez rien surtout ! Leur_ cria Molly (leur mère) du hall d'entrée._

On arrive ! _Crièrent les jumeaux tout en descendant les marches à grande vitesse, courant, sautant, dévalant les escaliers._

_C'était le même rituel, à chaque rentrée à Poudlard, les jumeaux étaient toujours en retard !._

_Ils arrivèrent à King Cross, dirent au revoir à tous les membres de leur famille présents et se dirigèrent vers le train d'un pas nonchalant._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Point de vue d'Angelina**

_Elle se trouvait allongée sur son lit écoutant la musique à fond dans sa chambre._

_Elle était grande, lumineuse, spacieuse._

_Il y avait une grande porte vitrée, en face de son lit, donnant sur un balcon, assez grand, et où, la vue, nous révélait un paysage, composé d'un grand jardin, d'un square, d'une piscine, et un peu plus loin, on distinguait, un terrain de quiditch, se fondant dans le ciel, visible au loin._

_Au centre de la pièce se trouvait ce même lit, grand, à baldaquin ; deux tables de chevet en bois sculptés l'entouraient avec des lampes de même style, qui les surplombaient._

_À proximité, une autre porte, qui, elle, donnait sur un dressing imposant._

_Ses murs étaient ornés de toute part, de posters qui représentaient des joueurs, équipes de sport en tout genre, aussi bien moldu que sorcier. (Football, Rugby, Quiditch ...)_

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit :_

- « Mademoiselle Angelina » _appela une dame afro-américaine d'environ une cinquantaine d'années._

- « Oui, _ah excuse moi Mina » dit Angelina en attrapant sa baguette, qui se trouvait à coté d'elle sur le lit, et elle exécuta négligemment un geste du poignet qui eut pour effet d'éteindre la musique._

- « Il faut y aller Miss, c'est l'heure » _dit Mina en faisant léviter les valises d'Angelina et en sortant de la pièce pour ensuite descendre dans le hall._

- « Merci, Mina, _je suis prête » dit Angelina en descendant de son lit et en allant vers la porte d'entrée. _

_Elle fit un tour d'horizon avant de sortir de sa chambre pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit de la pièce._

_Elle descendit dans le hall et vit que ses parents l'attendaient._

« Ah ! Angelina te voilà enfin ! » _dit une femme, latino américaine, d'environ trente-huit - quarante ans et qui devait être sa mère._

« Oui, maman, je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié »_ répondit-elle, alors qu'elle souriait de manière complice à son père qui lui répondit de même en retour._

« Bien, alors allons-y » _déclara sa mère en souriant du spectacle qui venait de se produire._

_Ils sortirent donc, Angelina, après avoir revêtu sa cape, dit au revoir à Mina et cette dernière lui souhaita bon voyage._

_Une voiture du ministère les attendait devant leur maison, un chauffeur en descendit et leur ouvrit galamment la porte pour qu'ils montent._

_Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent donc sans difficulté à la gare King Cross. Sur le quai ils embrassèrent leur fille pour lui dire au revoir, bon voyage et de leur écrire promptement._

_Elle se dirigea, ensuite vers le train en quête d'une de ses meilleures amies._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Point de Vue d'Alicia**

_Avant de rejoindre la gare, se trouvant dans sa chambre, elle vérifia juste une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié d'important._

_Sa chambre était de taille moyenne, décorée de façon assez féminine, avec des couleurs assez sobres, allant du bordeaux au chocolat, mais tout de même assez innovateur, comme le vert pistache mais qui concordaient tout à fait entre elles et donnaient un ton chaleureux à la pièce._

_Elle sortit donc de sa chambre, estimant que rien n'avait été négligé, puis descendit les escaliers et transplana avec ses parents._

_Arrivée à la gare King Cross, elle dit au revoir à ses parents, et s'éclipsa vers le train dans le but d'y retrouver Angelina et Katie._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Point de vue de Lee**

_Il se trouvait dans le hall de sa maison entrain de dire au revoir à sa soeur._

_Il transplana avec ses parents à la gare King Cross._

« Lee, ne fait pas trop de bêtises surtout, ne te fait pas renvoyer et écrit nous fréquemment » _lui dicta sa mère._

« Oui, maman » _répondit Lee sur un ton las._ Je le ferai ou du moins j'essaierai, _rajouta-t-il vivement sous le regard soupçonneux de ses parents._

_Il embrassa ses parents, leur dit au revoir et après, maintes et maintes recommandations de leur part, notamment sur sa tenue à Poudlard, il se retira vers le train, à la recherche des jumeaux._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Point de vue de Katie**

_Elle se trouvait sur le point de partir, rangeant dans sa valise un dernier objet, qu'elle avait repéré manquant, il a quelques minutes._

_Elle boucla donc sa valise, s'habilla et partit avec ses parents jusqu'à la gare King Cross, où elle leur dit au revoir et disparut en direction du train._


	2. Le voyage

Le voyage

Point de vue des Jumeaux :

« George on attend Lee ou tu crois qu'il nous retrouvera dans le train ? » _demanda Fred en scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de leur ami._

« Non il nous y retrouvera. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. D'ailleurs tu y était aussi, tu ne te souviens plus ?»_Demanda George d'un air distrait._

« Si maintenant que tu le dit. »_Répondit son frère en continuant son activité, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus lieu d'être, ce qui intrigua George qui sourit en comprenant pourquoi il agissait ainsi._

« Tu pense toujours à elle à ce que je voit, t'inquiète pas tu la verra dans le train »_dit George en souriant malicieusement à son frère qui rougissait à ses dire._

« Arrête tes insinuations tordues tout de suite, je ne pensais pas à Angie. »_Répondit vivement Fred, trop vivement justement._

« Ah oui … ? »_Dit George alors que son sourire s'élargissait et que Fred s'embrouillé_. « Et puis…, je n'ais jamais dit que je parlais d'Angel »_Répondit George avec un sourire victorieux._

« Quoi qu'il en soit arrête avec tes sous – entendus. Il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Angie et moi. » _Déclara prestement Fred_ « Et puis il est ton de monter dans le train si nous voulons trouver un compartiment libre. » _Dit Fred en passant devant son frère._

« Dis ce que tu veux mais tu ne pourra pas masqué à vie tes sentiments pour Angel »_dit George dans un murmure._

_Ils regardèrent une dernière fois à la recherche de Lee et ne l'apercevant nulle part, grimpèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide._

_Ils en trouvèrent finalement un et s'y installèrent en attendent leur ami._

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Angelina :_

« Angie » _cria Fred_ qui se leva et s'approcha vivement d'elle« après toi » _dit-il en faisant un simulacre de révérence, qui les fit bien rire._

« Salut Fred, salut George » _salua Angelina qui se situer toujours à l'entrée du wagon et ne se décidait toujours pas avancer pour leur faire la bise visiblement perdu dans ses pensées._

« Angie, tu nous embrasse pas ! Serait tu devenu timide pendant l'été ? Où serait-ce la vue de notre charme irrésistible ? »_La taquina Fred avec un sourire coquin et moqueur qui s'élargissait à vue d'oeil lorsqu'il parlait et aux réactions d'Angelina qui semblait sur le point de lui faire ravaler son sourire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quiditch._

« Ah oui ! Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, tu rêves Frédérique WEASLEY et éveillé en plus »_dit elle en se rapprochant de lui alors que son sourire s'élargissait. « _Et puis je fais se que je veux et quand je le veux » _chuchota –t-elle alors que son visage était à quelque millimètres du sien._

_Puis elle s'éloigna et passa devant lui sans même se retourner et alla faire la bise à George. _

_Une fois chose faite, elle se retourna est dit _: »Tu vois que je n'ais pas peur de vous et on ce qui concerne ton charme …, tu sais se que tu peux en faire. »_Dit elle en souriant largement._

_Ce qui eu pour but de les faire éclater de rire._

_C'est donc comme ça que les retrouvèrent leurs amis, écroulait de rire, environ cinq minutes plus tard._

« Sa va on vous dérange pas trop »_demanda Lee en souriant_ « Salut Angelina »_dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

« Salut Lee, sa va ? »_Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant également et en lui faisant la bise. _

« Oui et toi ? »_Répondit-il en s'approchant des jumeaux _»salut Fred, Salut George »_dit Lee en saluant ses deux meilleurs amis_.

« Impect »_répondit Angelina en s'approchant, elle, d'Alicia et de Katie qui était restaient à l'entrée. _

« Salut Angie »dit Alicia et Katie en souriant à leur amie.

« Salut Alicia », « salut Katie »répondit Angie en leur faisant la bise à tour de rôle.

« Vous voulez qu'on aille où ? _demanda Katie ?_

« Vous devriez restez ici je crois qu'il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre, Fred et moi avions pris l'un des derniers tout à l'heure. »_Répondit George en leur montrant le compartiment._

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas après tout ? »_Déclara Alicia après avoir consulté du regard ses deux amies._

« Pas du tout déclara Fred » en souriant », « et Angie » _reprit-il_ »tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »_Demanda-t-il._

« Ah oui et quoi ? »_Demanda Angie en souriant._

« Je crois qu'il est jaloux que tu nous ait fait la bise et pas à lui » _déclara George en souriant._

« C'est même pas vrai »_dit Fred d'un ton boudeur et en se renfrognant._

_Tout le monde éclata de rire dans un bon ensemble, suivit de Fred qui lui-même s'y laissa gagné lorsque Angelina vint lui faire la bise._

_Cela promettait d'être un bon voyage pensèrent les jumeaux._

Point de vue d'Angelina :

_Je montai dans le train après avoir été à la recherche de mes amies qu'entre parenthèse je n'avais pas trouvé._

_J'observai du regard le train à la poursuite d'un compartiment où il n' y aurait personnes._

_Je me décida enfin sur un qui je l'espérais serait vide_.

_Je poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur pour tomber sur George et Fred qui m'appela en criant._

Je_ ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant les frasques de Fred à mon égard. Je les regardai avec une synchronisation parfaite qu'ils me rendirent et nous éclatèrent de rire dans un bon ensemble_.

Puis Je me reprit, les salua verbalement mais Me reperdit dans Mes pensées ou le thème était Fred.

_Je me réveillai soudain, lorsque Fred m'appela et sentis l'énervement monté en moi, mais aussi l'envie de l'embêter un peu et de rentrer dans son jeu qui commençait à m'amuser._

_Je m'avançai donc dans le but de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et son sourire qui m'agaçai, je déclarai :_

« Ah oui ! Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, tu rêves Frédérique WEASLEY et éveillé en plus »_ « _Et puis je fais se que je veux et quand je le veux » _chuchotai–je alors que mon visage était à quelque millimètres du sien._

_Puis je m'éloignai et passai devant lui sans même me retourner et allai faire la bise à George._

_Une fois chose faite, je me retournai est dit _: »Tu vois que je n'ais pas peur de vous et on ce qui concerne ton charme …, tu sais se que tu peux en faire. »Rajoutai_-je en souriant largement._

_Ce qui eut pour but de nous faire éclater de rire._

_C'est donc comme ça que nos amis nous retrouvèrent, écroulait de rire, environ cinq minutes plus tard_

Point de vue d'Alicia :

Je reconnue au loin Katie et me précipitai sur elle pour la saluer.

« Salut Katie »m'exclamai-je en lui faisant la bise.

« Salut Alicia » répondit mon amie en souriant.

_Nous nous remîmes en route vers le train dans le but de retrouver Angelina qui devait s'y trouver._

_Lorsque nous entendîmes une voix qui ne nous était pas inconnue._

_Nous nous retournèrent et virent Lee qui nous souriait._

« Salut Alicia », »Salut Katie_ »déclara Lee en s'approchant pour nous faire la bise._

« Salut Lee »répon_dit-je_

« Salut Lee »_déclara Katie qui elle aussi s'était approchée pour lui faire la bise._

_D'un commun accord nous nous remîmes en route pour retrouver nos amis._

_Nous grimpèrent donc dans le train, firent un nombre incalculable de compartiment à leurs poursuites._

_Nous les trouvâmes enfin dans un compartiment qui se situait au fond du train et découvrirent nos amis écroulés de rire._

_Lorsque j'entendit Lee : « _Sa va on vous dérange pas trop ? »Puis il salua Angie et se dirigea vers les jumeaux pour faire de même.

_Angie s'avança vers moi et Katie et nous la saluâmes : « Salut Angie »_

_Puis Katie intervient et nous demanda : « _Vous voulez qu'on aille où ? »

_Cette question me tira de mes songes et apparemment pour Angelina aussi, puisque nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre que George déclara : «._Vous devriez restez ici je crois qu'il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre, Fred et moi avions pris l'un des derniers tout à l'heure. ».

_Je regardais Angelina et Katie pour avoir leur approbation et répondit : « _Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas après tout ? »

« Pas du tout déclara Fred » en souriant »et rajouta-t-il : « Angie » « tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

« Ah oui et quoi ? »_Demanda Angie en souriant._

Je pensais à cet instant en voyant le sourire malicieux d'Angie

« Je crois qu'il est jaloux que tu nous ait fait la bise et pas à lui » _déclara George en souriant._

« C'est même pas vrai »_dit Fred d'un ton boudeur et en se renfrognant._

_Tout le monde éclata de rire dans un bon ensemble, suivit de Fred qui lui-même s'y laissa gagné lorsque Angelina vint lui faire la bise._

_Cela promettait d'être un bon voyage_

Point de vue de Lee :

_Enfin tranquille, bon il faut que je retrouve les jumeaux et en plus je leur aie dit de ne pas m'attendre donc direction le train._

_Ce ne serait pas Katie et Alicia que je vois là bas ? Alors allons-y en plus sa fait un bail que je n'aie pas vue Katie et en dirait qu'elle à encore embellie c'et fou l'effet que me fait cette fille comme même. _

« Coucou les filles_ »M'exclamai-je une fois arriver à leur hauteur._

_Elle se retournèrent brusquement et me saluèrent au quel je répondit : _« Salut Alicia, Salut Katie_ »en souriant._

_Puis nous décidâmes de retrouver nos amis dans le train._

_Enfin nous les retrouvions, et comment écroulés de rire dans le même compartiment._

_Décidément se voyage s'annonce bien et parfait pour une nouvelle année._

Point de vue de Katie :

_Je me dirigeais ver le train dans le but de retrouver mes amies, tout inspectant le quai à l'heur recherche._

_Je me décidais à y monter quand je vis Alicia se dirigeais vers moi._

_Je me précipitais également pour saluer ma meilleure amie et lui faire la bise._

« 'Coucou Alicia »_lui di-je en souriant contente de l'avoir retrouvée_.

« Salut Katie » _me répondit-elle en me souriant également._

_Nous décidâmes d'aller rejoindre Angie qui nous le supposions devait–être dans le train quand, j'entendit cette voit qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite sans savoir pourquoi, sans doute la peur oui sa devait être sa il m'avait fait peur en apparaissant._

_C'était Lee qui nous saluer Alicia et moi. _

_Nous le saluâmes également : _« Salut Lee »_répondis-je en souriant et essayant de cacher le fait que je rougissait quelques peu. _

_Apparemment seul Alicia m'avait repéré et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose car arrivée à Poudlard, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles._

_Enfin cela promet d'être un bon voyage, j'ai revue Lee et Alicia et nous allons retrouver Angie, sans doute qu'elle sera avec les jumeaux et là se sera Alicia qui devra nous raconter des choses vis-à-vis de George._


	3. L'arrivée

L'arrivée

_Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard s'était super bien passé._

_Il avait été constitué de rire et de bonne humeur tout au long du voyage._

_Ils s'étaient racontés leurs vacances._

_Angelina était partie aux Etats-Unis où elle y avait de la famille._

_Les jumeaux étaient partis 1 semaine en Roumanie voir leur frère Charly et avaient été à la coupe du monde de Quiditch, où ils y avaient retrouvé Lee et aperçu les filles._

_Alicia, elle, était allée chez ses grands-parents, en Ecosse_

Katie avait été en France avec ses parents.

Quand a Lee, lui aussi avait au USA, ayant lui-même de la famille là- bas.

_Ils avaient également parlé d'une blague que les jumeaux et Lee devraient accomplir lors de la répartition de ce soir._

_Le train se stoppa et bientôt la plus part des élèvent descendirent._

_Alicia, Katie, Georges et Lee firent de même, ne restant que Fred et_ _Angelina à l'intérieur._

« Bon tu viens » dit Angie en souriant, le sortant de sa _rêverie_.

« Oui »_lui répondit Fred en lui souriant également et en sortant du compartiment, puis du train où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant les calèches._

Fred proposa « on en prend une ensemble »

« Oui » _répondirent –ils_ «pourquoi pas ? »_Demandèrent les filles._

_Katie y monta la première, bientôt suivie d'Alicia et d'Angelina, que les garçons avaient laissées montaient, par acte de galanterie._

_Fred, George et Lee, y montèrent, chacun s'asseyant à côté d'une des filles, et la calèche s'envola immédiatement après que la porte eu été refermée._

_La conversation repris son cours, portant tantôt sur la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, tantôt sur les cours et les résultats des buses, mais principalement sur le Quiditch, mais surtout sur la finale de la coupe du monde et ses événements inquiétant qui s'y étaient produits._

_En effet, après la fin du match, où l'équipe Bulgare avait remporté la victoire face à celle d'Irlande, des Manegmorts avaient semé la terreur et tout détruit sur leurs passages._

_Les aurors avaient été appelés en renfort, mais les Mangemorts avaient transplané seulement quelques minutes avant leurs arrivé, ne laissant que leur terrible marque flotté dans les airs, signe de rassemblement et de retour. _

_Ils se demandaient aussi, suite aux évènements qui avaient sévis pendant l'été, qui serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces de l'ordre._

_La conversation pris fin lorsqu'ils aperçurent Poudlard._

_Ils arrivèrent à destination, l'atterrissage se fit en douceur comme d'habitude et ils purent descendre._

_Que leurs réserve cette nouvelle ?_

_Les temps noirs se rapprochent, la guerre se profile – t – elle à l'horizon ? _

_Qui sera donc se nouveau professeur ? Sera-t-il de confiance ?_

_Le temps nous le dira, mais ne sera-t-il pas trop tard ?_


End file.
